compopedia_2_point_0fandomcom-20200213-history
Chicago Style
Chicago style is a form of writing that is most commonly used in history and the humanities. General Guidelines When typing a paper using this style, the margins should be between 1" and 1.5", the font should be Times New Roman and text size should be 12pt. Lines should be double spaced except for block quotations, table titles and figure captions should be single spaced. Title Page A title page may be required therefor, there are certain rules to follow while creating the title page. It is stated in Purdue Owl that "the title should be centered a third of the way down the page." https://owl.english.purdue.edu/owl/resource/717/02/ "Your name and class information should follow several lines later." https://owl.english.purdue.edu/owl/resource/717/02/ Main Body Paragraphs If a title should be mentioned at any point in the text it needs to be "capitalized "headline-style"." https://owl.english.purdue.edu/owl/resource/717/02/ It's required that a title is treated with quotation marks or italics, based on the what type of writing they name. * Larger works such as periodicals or books are italicized. * Smaller works such as chapter titles or books are placed between double quotation marks. In some situations an excessively long quote is needed in a paragraph and when that happens it is considered a block quote. A block quote is single spaced, indented .5" as a whole, require a line space before and after but does not require quotation marks. Headings Austin Peay State University states that "the use of headings is optional in Chicago-style papers, especially for long research papers." http://www.apsu.edu/sites/apsu.edu/files/academic-support-center/Chicago_Style.pdf A five or less page paper should definitely not have headings used in it. There are five levels of headings that are used, if the writer chooses to, in Chicago-style papers. *Level 1: Centered, bold faced or italic type, and headline-style. *Level 2: Centered, Regular Type, Headline-style Capitalization. *Level 3: Flush Left, Boldface or Italic Type, Headline-style Capitalization. *Level 4: Flush left, roman type, sentence-style capitalization. *Level 5: Run in at beginning of paragraph (no blank line after), boldface or italic type, sentence-style capitalization, terminal period.http://www.apsu.edu/sites/apsu.edu/files/academic-support-center/Chicago_Style.pdf If a writer feels the need to use headings, the writer must use these 5 levels and format them correctly or else it is wrong. Foot Notes Chicago-style papers require foot notes to be used. They are placed at the bottom of the page if a source needs to be cited. When a foot note is needed for a sentence, it is ended with the proper punctuation and after that a number that is superscripted ends the sentence. Footnotes go in numerical order and the number that is superscripted in the paragraph is in normal text in the footnote. "The first line of the note is indented a half-inch (or five spaces), subsequent lines are flush left and notes are single-spaced, and a blank line between notes should be inserted." http://www.apsu.edu/sites/apsu.edu/files/academic-support-center/Chicago_Style.pdf Footnotes are formatted by the cited source, is ended with a period and a blank line is placed between them. Reference Page The reference page is the last page of the paper. If the list of sources are in Bibliography style or are notes then label the page Bibliography.The page is labeled "References" for Author Date style. Two lines is required between the title and the first cited source. One blank line is needed in between the sources. The sources should be listed in alphabetical order by the first word. Purdue OWL states that, "for two to three authors, write out all names; for four to ten authors, write out all names in the bibliography but only the first author’s name plus “et al.” in notes and parenthetical citations; when a source has no identifiable author, cite it by its title, both on the references page and in shortened form (up to four keywords from that title) in parenthetical citations throughout the text." https://owl.english.purdue.edu/owl/resource/717/02/ References